


25 Miraculous Sentences

by Robotmonkeygirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventually other characters, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and pairings, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmonkeygirl91/pseuds/Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 sentences of the Love Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Miraculous Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for 25 sentence things! I've got writers block/no inspiration for anything else atm so I did these to try and get the muses flowing again. Hope you enjoy!

**1\. Green**  
  
Marinette ran her fingers over the silky green fabric she had found, images of matching attire for her and Adrien dancing into her head.  
  
 **2\. Eyes**  
  
Adrien loved watching Marinette's bluebell eyes flutter open in the morning before they focused on him with a sleepy smile.  
  
 **3\. Time**  
  
"It's okay, Princess. We have all the time in the world."  
  
 **4\. Fun**  
  
Marinette giggled and grabbed Adrien's hand, "Come on, Kitty. Let's go have some fun!"  
  
 **5\. Sing**  
  
Adrien stood in the door of the nursery, listing to Marinette sing softly to their newborn daughter.  
  
 **6\. Warm**  
  
Marinette sighed and sank into Adrien's warm embrace.  
  
 **7\. Seduce**  
  
Adrien gulped, "Are you trying to seduce me, My Lady?"  
  
 **8\. Rain**  
  
Rain would forever be special to them and remind them of that moment on the stairs of their school.  
  
 **9\. Mirror**  
  
Marinette twirled in front of her mirror, watching the way her skirt flared and hoped Adrien would like her new dress.  
  
 **10\. Hug**  
  
Marinette made sure to give her Kitty a hug whenever she could, knowing how much he enjoyed them.  
  
 **11\. Art**  
  
Marinette's fashions were an art form and Adrien would never tire of watching her work.  
  
 **12\. Idea**  
  
"I think...I just got an idea," Adrien smirked.  
  
 **13\. Red**  
  
Adrien may have been biased but in his opinion Marinette looked best in red.  
  
 **14\. Gift**  
  
Marinette gasped as she opened her gift from Adrien, revealing a sparkling bejeweled hairpin.  
  
 **15\. Pants**  
  
"...How in the world did your pants wind up on top of the fridge?"  
  
 **16\. Beach**  
  
Adrien wasn't too sure now about suggesting a trip to the beach as he watched his lady splash around in her bikini.  
  
 **17\. Desk**  
  
Marinette gasped as Adrien lifted her up and sat her on top of her desk before he continued to kiss her senseless.  
  
 **18\. Spring**  
  
If Adrien could assign a season to Marinette, it would be Spring, for she was full of the life and brightness that came with the season.  
  
 **19\. Summer**  
  
They made sure to take full advantage of the summer heat.  
  
 **20\. Autumn**  
  
Adrien couldn't help admiring his girlfriend, the colors of Autumn completing her amazingly well.  
  
 **21\. Winter**  
  
Marinette _hated_ winter, it always made her cold and sleepy but at least she had Adrien, who was always willing to help keep her warm.  
  
 **22\. Mine**  
  
"You're mine," Adrien whispered against her neck as he held her close.  
  
 **23\. Storm**  
  
They could weather any sort of storm as long as they were together.  
  
 **24\. Cuddle**  
  
Adrien enjoyed any and every time he got to cuddle with his Bugaboo.  
  
 **25\. Secret**  
  
Keeping their relationship a secret from the friends was hard but oh so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I'll most likely be doing more of these at some point (with other pairings too). Hope you liked!


End file.
